Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light calibration device, a biological detection calibration system, and an operating method thereof, and particularly relates to a light calibration device, a biological detection calibration system, and an operating method thereof that are developed for a biological detection device emitting a light with certain intensity and wavelength to a biological sample to detect a fluorescence thereof.
Description of Related Art
Now, in the field of biological detection, fluorescence detection technology is often used for detecting whether a biological sample shows a positive or negative reaction. In the process of generating a fluorescence, an additional light source is usually required to be used as an excitation light source. The problem of luminous decay may occur on the light source (whether mercury lamps or LEDs) after the light source is used for a long period of time. When such a problem occurs, a light calibration device is needed to calibrate the light source. Through adjusting the intensity of the light source, erroneous detection results due to insufficient fluorescence resulting from luminous decay are prevented.
However, most light sources are integrated into the biological detection devices, and the designs of the light sources may vary according to different biological detection devices. The light sources in different biological detection devices may not have fixed size, shape, or position. Thus, a method for taking out the light sources and effectively measuring the intensity thereof may differ according to different biological detection devices, which relatively increases the difficulty in light source calibration. Moreover, in order to perform light source calibration, it is usually required to purchase an expensive and heavy light source calibration device, disassemble the light source, and install the light source calibration device for calibration process. Such a calibration process is complex and requires much work, and the equipment costs are high, which are unfavorable for the development of light-weighted portable biological detection devices.